Broken Kingdom, Broken Heart
by Gelendel
Summary: Her husband dies, her kingdom falls, and she is left with nothing but a broken heart. And on top of all of it, she is being chased by a mob of orcs and so her journey begins as she meets new friends and continues her flight from the orcs, rated PG-13 for


(A/N): Hey all, Whitney here! ^.~ This will be my   
first fan fic I have written alone so bare with me  
peoples! Please comment, I need the suggestions!Now,   
only where to start...-ponders- Ill figure this out..  
Okiez! Got it! Get ready, get set...READ!!!! o.O;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch 1.   
Gelendel sat besides the motionless body of her husband,  
tears fell steadily down her soft complection. Her   
hand coressed his bloody chest, as her crystal blue   
eyes gazed at the arrow that had pierced him. Her other  
hand was clasped with his.  
  
"My love.." Her husband spoke to her softly, gasping  
for breath.. "Take care of our kingdom"  
  
Gelendel moved her hand from her chest and placed her  
index finger on his lips.. "Hush Love..Tis not goodbyes yet."   
Gelendel sighed as she bit her lower lip in grieve, " Twas my   
fault Galad.. If I had'nt gone off.."   
  
Galad spoke in gasps, pausing Gelendel, "Twas no ones  
fault Gel, things happen for a reason." He gripped her  
hand tightly as his eye lids slowley started to droop.  
"Take care love, till we meet again" And with those   
last words, his grip loosened and his pain ceaced..  
  
Gelendel sobbed silently by his side for a long while.  
She stood up and shiethed her longsword, walking over  
the bloody heaps of orcs her and Galad had sleighed.  
Everything to her eyes then looked gloomy. The blood,  
the rain, the contorted face of her deceased husband..  
She felt as if her body didnt want to continue on, but  
her mind kept reminding her that she must.. She forced  
herself to move, looking up towards the trees, trying  
to avoid the sight of another dead figure.  
  
" This is it" She sighed to herself, face stained with  
tears, " I know what I must do. " And with that, she  
hopped on her snow white horse, and sped off as the   
fiery sun began to set.  
  
~*~*~*~* Next Day *~*~*~*~  
  
Gelendel still rode quickly on her horse, untill she   
reached the outer skirts of the forest her kingdom had  
dwelled. She hopped off her horse and grasped its   
reigns, now walking slowly besides the horse. She was  
the Queen of the kingdom Riverwhite. When She had  
heard the news that orcs were coming upon her loved   
kingdom and went out to rid of them, even when her   
husband wished her not to. That was what led to his   
death and she knew it was all her fault, but there   
was nothing she could do to change the past. She   
knew she must move on to rule her kingdom that was   
now kingless.   
  
She quickly reached the gates of her kingdom but she  
fell quickly to her knees at the bitter sight. The trees  
round her palace continued to singe, the gates were   
broken down and lied in shambles on the floor.. The smell  
of death filled her nostrils as her terrified eyes   
scanned the lifeless bodies of all her villagers in   
piles upon piles. Orcs surrounded the kingdom and they  
were all frantically searching for something, but what?  
  
"Oi! There she is!" One of the smaller orcs said through  
snarling teeth, pointing at Gelendel.  
  
"Capture the queen! Quickly!" Said an orc whom appeared  
to be one of their captains.   
  
As soon as the captain gave its orders piles upon piles  
of orcs scurried quickly towards Gelendel. She sqiftly   
mounted her horse "Eldarwen" as the horse quickly sped  
away from the group of attacking orcs. Her worried eyes  
winced as a poison arrow the orcs had shot pierced her   
leg but she knew she must keep riding for as long as she   
possibly could. Her horse stopped at the gates of a man  
village, the orcs were behind, but not by far. The poison  
of the arrow was quickly spread through out her body, and  
riding the horse so quickly did not help at all. The village  
guard peered out from the gates as they swung open, the guard  
happy to let in someone as regal looking as Gelendel into the   
small village, even if he did not know her.   
  
Gelendel was weak from the poison, and all she heard were echoes,  
all she saw were blurs. Her weak grip loosened on the reigns  
as her body fell cold onto the stone path, the guards eyes widening  
in suprise as Gelendel lay on the floor, tangled in her own  
silver, bloodied robes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N) Dun Dun Dun! And toon in next time for the continueing Chappy  
of "Broken Kingdom, Broken Heart." Ok, so the titles a bit messed up  
but you have to admit, it does have a catchy ring to it ^.~ Thanks  
for reading, it should get a bit lighter and more cheery, so dont   
worrie ^.^ I hoped you liked what I have started off on and I   
appoligise for its shortness, the other chappys should get longer,  
I just thought that, that would be a good ending.. Well, signing off!   
Dont forget to Review!  
-Whitney! 


End file.
